Games of Storm and Fire
by DragonSiren7
Summary: Gale is Thor and Loki's little brother, the royal family is overprotective, Loki escapes, and all the citizens of Panem (even Snow) are confused... except for Haymitch...?


**Hunger Games and Avengers crack fic crossover**

**Games** **of** **Storm** **and** **Fire**

* * *

AN: HIYA! So, everyone who has looked at my profile realizes I love the Avengers, right? Well, I'm also a big fan of the Hunger Games (even if I will NEVER see Mockingjay because I just CANNOT handle all my favorite characters dying). Anyway, so I'm just looking up "Jennifer Lawrence Funniest Moments" on YouTube, and I go "Holy crap, Gale is played by Liam Hemsworth! Eek! Gale is Thor's little brother! Invasion of the hot Hemsworths!" Ugh, I said that... *facepalm* I swear, never saying that again. NEVER.

Anyway... For those of you who have seen/read Catching Fire, you know Gale gets whipped by that evil Peacekeeper. So, like, what if, when Haymitch and Katniss and Peeta were trying to calm that Peacekeeper, he was just like "Nah, I'll kill Gale." So, he tries to shoot him, and then Thor shows up. THAT is what this Chapter is about.

This story will probably just be a bunch of one-shots about Thor (and sooner rather than later, Loki) showing up around the Catching Fire timeline and being all like, "What the heck is wrong with all of you?" Loki and President Snow will probably meet and discuss their ideas of "freedom" as well.

Oh, and should Loki and/or Thor kill President Snow by the end of the story? I'd like your input, please!

Thanks, please enjoy!

* * *

Yes, I do own the Avengers and the Hunger Games. Yes, that was sarcasm, thanks for noticing.

* * *

Blood poured from the cuts on Gale's back as the Peacekeeper glared at all three of them. Finally, he put the gun away, and Haymitch gave a relieved sigh. Gale knew he should just stay quiet, but what would his brothers (his real ones, not those that he lived with now), say? He was raised a prince, and would not be walked over by this pathetic mortal!

"Yeah, go run away with your tail tucked between your legs!" he called out, and the Peacekeeper froze, stiffening.

"So that's where she gets it from," Haymitch muttered under his breath before swearing.

Turning, the white armored man shoved Haymitch and Peeta aside, despite their protests. The Peacekeeper pulled out his gun and aimed it in-between Peeta's eyes, growling in rage (personally, Gale thought it sounded sort of like a big housecoat trying to purr while choking.) The boy's mentor immediately shoved aside the blonde, putting himself in harm's way with a snarl adorning his face as his eyes glittered like ice. Gale, for just a moment, was reminded of a younger, wilder Odin as he stared at Haymitch.

After a moment's hesitation, the Peacekeeper turned towards the metal whipping post once more. He had barely taken a step before he was knocked over by a certain brunette, biting and scratching and doing her very best to kill the man. More of the armored officials raced forwards in the dirty, gray square, grabbing Katniss by her arms and pulling her off of their leader, still struggling.

No one noticed the sky growing steadily overcast.

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?" sneered the older man, wiping the blood off his face and spitting blood out onto the gray cobblestones. Dang, that girl packed a punch! Focusing on the boy once more, he noticed Gale watching the sky in a strange mix of surprise, hope, joy, and horror.

"What's got your attention, brat?" Gale didn't answer; he simply watched the dark sky broil and lightning flash around its edges. "Fine then, this'll teach you to ignore your betters!"

Taking a couple steps back, the Peacekeeper leader unfurled his whip and brought it down upon Gale's back. Well, that was the plan, anyway. Before the whip couldn't even make it halfway, a bolt of lightning hit the ground in between the two, leaving everyone in the square momentarily blinded.

By the time the Peacekeeper could see past the black spots in his vision, a warrior in golden armor with shoulder-length blonde hair and steely blue eyes stood before him, whip in hand. "And what, do you think you're doing?"

The Peacekeeper blinked once, twice, at the appearance of this strange man. "I could ask you the same thing," he replied, straightening to his full height. He was still at least a foot shooter than the new arrival.

"Well, I am protecting my brother, the youngest Prince of Asgard, from his own stupidity and your foolish brutality," replied the blonde, dropping the whip onto the ground. "Be glad that it is I and not our other brother, Loki, who appeared. Loki can be… volatile… when it comes to others harming our younger brother. So is our father, King Odin. I half-expected him to release my brother from prison and acquit him of all crimes just so that he could smite you with his fire." The two "brothers" both shared a moment to stare off at some flashback replaying in their minds.

The two gave a collective shudder before the blonde turned to the whipping post and tapped the shackles with the giant iron hammer he held in his hand. Everyone stared in shock as the dull gray cuffs fell to microscopic pieces from simply a tiny tap from the shining hammer. Gale stood up and twisted his neck at a near impossible angle to stare at his back.

"Ow," he groaned, falling forward. The blond quickly grabbed him before he could fall and crushed some kind of stone into his self-proclaimed brother's wounds. They immediately closed up, leaving nothing but faint scars. "Healing stones, best inventions Asgard ever came up with," smirked Gale as he rolled his shoulders and straightened.

In a flash of golden light, Gale was blocked from view. When everyone turned back, he was wearing red, green, and gold armor. He had a mantle made from red gold that was connected to a flowing emerald cape with gold edges. On each armored shoulder was a snarling wolf that seemed to be almost made from flame when one observed the designs and the way light flickered off the reddish gold. He had a (relatively) plain steel upper body piece similar to his apparent brother's, yet on each raised circle was a design of the blonde's hammer etched in gold. He had on black leather pants and sleeves underneath the shining steel with red gold gauntlets, again appearing to be made from flame.

"What the..." murmured Katniss, staring in shock at Gale.

"Oh, I have a lot of explaining to do..." groaned the black haired boy, thudding his forehead onto the blonde's armored shoulder. "Thoooooooor, why did you have to cooooooooome?"

"It was either myself or Loki, brother, and I figured you'd rather not have Midgard face another invasion," replied the blonde, Thor.

"Actually, I think Loki would be better than President Snow," both shuddered at that, and the crowd just got more nervous about this Loki fellow. Especially Haymitch, who began to recognize more and more about him from his grandfather's stories. Which JARVIS had been forced to tell him once his grandfather disappeared, but still.

"Wait, Loki as in the dude that led the alien invasion 100 years ago? Black hair, green/blue eyes, a gold helmet with antlers. Reindeer Games? That Loki?" interrupted Haymitch, staring at the two with wide eyes.

"Yes, him. I believe Tony Stark called him Reindeer Games, are you a relative?" agreed Thor.

"Yeah, grandson," Haymitch replied, ignoring Gale's muttering of how, "It all makes so much more sense now."

"Now that this misunderstanding has been cleared up I must return to Asgard and check if Loki has escaped yet. He probably has," Gale and Thor sighed simultaneously, "so if you see him, please tell my younger brother. And trust us, you'll know Loki when you see him.

Also," Thor turned to the Peacekeeper, "the next time you harm or mess with my family or friends of my family in any way, I will personally get Loki and together we will kill you and worse. Not just you, but anyone who dares to dishonor the youngest prince of Asgard. Count yourself lucky that I am letting you off with a warning, Loki would not be so merciful." With that, Gale and Thor clapped shoulders before the blonde vanished in another swirling tornado of light.

Eventually everyone drifted off (or was dragged off, in Gale's case), and the confused and (only slightly!) terrified head peacekeeper gave up and went back to his home. The peacekeeper frowned into his alcoholic beverage as he sat on the sofa, mulling over the events of the day when the lights began flickering on and off and he heard the door bang.

The Peacekeeper (AN: who I am now dubbing Jimmy because I forgot his name) gulped and raced to the door, remember all the comments about "Loki." Upon seeing the wooden door firmly shut and locked, the peacekeeper gave a sigh of relief and turned around, only to stumble backwards as a figure loomed out of the darkness with chromatic eyes, one emerald and one sapphire.

"Hello," greeted the figure. "I believe that there has been a misunderstanding."

* * *

Two weeks later, even Snow felt sick when he heard about what happened to the peacekeeper.

* * *

AN: So, what did you think? Like, no like. Ideas and suggestions welcome! Flames ALSO welcome - though I my try to start up a PM argument with you if you just say something like "F*** you" and don't actually reply about anything else.

Anyway, I WILL NOT UPDATE until I get at least three reviews so, please enjoy!


End file.
